My Vampire Heart
by CoraPearson
Summary: After moving around Lilianna decides to visit family. Once that's done she then goes to Bon Temps, Louisiana. How will she handle everyone from Sookie Stackhouse to Eric Northman? Will there be love or hate?
1. Prologue: The years before

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the fandoms shown in this story as well as their established plot lines and characters. I do own everything of my own creation including plot lies, characters, creatures and powers that may appear. Face claim for Lilianna is Nina Dobrev

 **Prologue: The years Before.**

Hello Everyone. My name is Lilianna Mikealson and I am 1000+ years old but was turned by my mother into the first of what everyone supernatural calls us Blood Eye Vampires when I was 29 years old. I have curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that turn red and veiny when my vampire face is showing. My body is hourglass shaped with all the right curves in the right places. My family is from what is now called Mystic Falls, Virginia but we were all born in the Viking era.

The members of my family are Freya; who was born first but was as I remember from being there taken away because mother had made a deal with aunt Dahlia that for every firstborn of every generation she would take them, my younger brother of one and a half years Finn who also remembers the ordeal, Elijah comes next to be born having not been alive when Freya was taken has known that Freya was taken in the plague and has an older sister and brother; Niklaus was the fifth to be born but was not the other threes full sibling instead being their younger half-sibling and because as the same with Elijah he didn't know about Freya he believes that he only has an older sister and two older brothers. After that came Kol, Rebekah and Henrik.

For many years we lived as humans peacefully with the villagers who would become 'wolfmen' every full moon. Having found out that they have the gift of magic Lilianna, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik would practice their craft with their mother whenever they could. Being at the proper age to start a family of her own Lilianna fell in love, got married and started her own family starting originally giving birth to four children but raising three herself. Her children's names were Destiny, Nikole, Niko and Justin. Destiny was taken by aunt Dahlia when she was three weeks old. Nikole was twelve, Niko was eleven and Justin who was Nikole's twin was twelve when the most tragic thing happened in their family, Henrik and Niklaus had gone to watch the villagers transform into wolf and Henrik ended up getting killed.

In her grief, Esther turned to her friend asking or pleading to help revive her fallen son but when she was denied her request she then turned to her husband and started to plan. After a month of planning, she found a solution that she wanted. She would cast an Immortality Spell on her children to keep them alive. For every strength, there had to be a weakness to counteract them, where the wolves were fast her children had to be faster, where the wolves were strong her children had to be even stronger. She called on the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree for immortality but there were consequence's were nature fought back. The sun became our enemy and kept us inside and though there was a solution; a daylight jewellery there were other problems, neighbours who had welcomed us into their homes could now keep us out. The flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree could burn us and prevented compulsion and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could take it away. So we burned it to the ground but the darkest consequence that our parents never saw was our thrust for blood. Blood had made us reborn so it was blood we craved we couldn't control it and that was how the Blood eye vampires were born.

Though both Niklaus and I were different, when Niklaus killed for the first time my siblings and I found out that he was our half brother not our full one. When this came to light mother placed a curse on our brother to make his werewolf side dormant, the only way to break the curse is to sacrifice a werewolf, Blood eye vampire and a Petrova doppelgänger on the night of a full moon in the place of the doppelgängers birth. That would free him from his curse. It is different for me as before I was turned into a vampire I was a siphoner witch and afterwards because I became a vampire because I was a witch/vampire hybrid I started being called a Heretic witch. When I was turned I learned that instead of siphoning magic from things to be able to use magic I could use the magic of my immortality and never run out seeing as the only way to kill me would be to stake me with white oak or to put me to sleep with a dagger coated in white oak ash placed in my heart.

When we were turned into vampires or in my case a witch/vampire hybrid I learned that I could still perform magic so it was an easier time for me than the rest of my siblings. Now I had to be invited back into my home where my family lived, after some explaining to my husband we agreed that we should move to a different village and when the children were older we would sit them down and tell them what I was and if they wanted to become a vampire or not. I also asked my husband if he wanted to become a vampire but he declined my offer saying he wanted to stay human instead.

The years flew past and the children grew and learnt to their heart's content. When our children reached the age of seventeen we decided to sit them down and explain to them what I was and if any of them wanted to become a vampire, in the end, it was only Nikole that wanted to be turned, once that had been discussed we then made several plans. The plan would be that if any of the children had families her story about who she was would be passed down for generations so that her descendants who be able to know who she was, feel protected and if they need help they would be able to contact her when necessary.

After several years Lilianna along with Nikole after being turned decided to move on in case the neighbours noticed that they weren't ageing. The places we have been are France, Spain, England, Russia and other places. Having been to different places there are many things that I love and don't like. For example, I love the languages and food. I don't necessarily like the rudeness of the people there. Every so often my daughter and I would meet up with the rest of our family and after being with them for a few years we would all move on and go our separate ways. Over the years whilst my family and I have been travelling we have come across many different supernaturals for example; there are two other types of vampires, the first type would be called True Vampires and the third type is called Cold Ones. There are three different types of werewolves that can be found. The first type of werewolves would be Cursed Wolves, the second would be Born Wolves and the last would be Bitten Wolves. There are Shapeshifters, people who can turn into an animal but most have their preferred animal that they find the easiest. Having seen these people we can say that we have made many friends as well as enemies. But we tend not to dwell much on the past.

After over a five hundred years of not seeing my family, I have decided to go to Mystic Falls. To catch up with everyone.

* * *

 **So this is Chapter 1 or the Prologue. I hope people will enjoy it as I have worked on this for days. If there is anyone who would like to help me with the writing structure, spelling, grammar or anything else please let me know. I use Grammarly to help but another pair of eyes wouldn't hurt either.**

 **Thank You for reading**

 **~CP~**

 **Word Count:** 1,406


	2. 01: Reuniting with family

**Authors Note:**

Hi Everyone, I'm sorry for not updating. It's just that even though I love writing fanfiction I have a slight problem with leaving my work alone when I start reading someone else's work. This leads to me forgetting about my fanfiction for a while. So please bear with me.

Again I am so sorry.

Thankyou

* * *

 **Vampire Diaries Arc**

 **Chapter 1: Reuniting with family.**

Driving down a road past the welcome sign to Mystic Falls is Lilianna. It has been five hundred years since I have seen my family I wonder how everyone's doing. Ten minutes later, I arrive at the house Nik texted the address to and park my car in the driveway. Getting out I grab my suitcases from the trunk and move towards the door opening it and walk in. The first thing I see is my siblings all dotted around the living room, seeing Nik sitting on the sofa I walk to him, "Hi Nik."

"Hello, sister. How was your journey?" He places his book down, turning to face me instead of ignoring me.

"It was ok, is my room ready yet? I'd like to settle in and unpack." He nods, gesturing for me to follow him upstairs. Once upstairs he shows me the way to my room.

Opening the door, "Here it is, I hope you like it." He leaves, closing the door. Turning my back to the door I open my suitcase and take everything out, clothes get placed in the wardrobe and hygiene products get put in the attached bathroom. After everything is put away I throw myself on the bed and relax, thinking about the past and all the places I've been and the things I've done which include going to concerts and meeting celebrities. Other people, I have met are some Cursed Wolves and Born Wolves, I've also met some True Vampires. When I learned about the other subspecies of both vampires and werewolves I decided to learn all I could and it paid off excellently. After a while, I decide to go downstairs to reconnect with my family.

Walking into the living room, "So how is everyone?" The only ones who respond are Nik and Elijah, "We are great, sister, what have you done over the years? Did you do anything exciting?"

"I visited France, Spain and went back to England. I love the fashion they have now." Sitting down I start reading from a book that I grabbed from the bookshelf. "So, what have you gotten into lately?"

"Well I un-daggered everyone, they are all getting used to being in the 21st Century. I was wondering if you could help, you could show Kol all the new technology, the clothes, how to drive, etc."

"Sure I could help him." Placing the book down, getting up and stretching.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kol and Lilianna are sat in his room, on his bed with many different pieces of technology. A laptop, a phone, a TV, a tablet, an iPod touch and an MP3 Player.

"So now that we have these pieces," Showing him each piece of technology. Picking up the phone, "I'm going to show you how to work all of them. I'll start with a phone." She picks up the phone, turning it around to show him the screen and then turning it on. "When turning it on you need to make sure it's charged if it is then you need to set the date, time and country/language." Talking him through the steps, showing him. "Since you don't have an existing sim card you will need to place a new one in." Flipping the phone on its side and opening a slot and placing the new sim card into the phone then closing the slot making it secure. Turning the phone back around and turning the screen on she decides to show him the basic features which include contacts, main menu, text messaging and the app store leaving Kol to explore everything else on the phone later.

"Next is the laptop. It's a bit similar to how you would use a phone but its different as well." Opening up the laptop and plugging in the charger before turning the laptop on."When you first turn the laptop on you need to set the date, time and pick your country/region along with your prefered language. After that, you need to connect to a WIFI network so that you can go on the internet whenever you like. Once you've done all of that you can customise and give a password to whatever else you want." Placing the laptop off to the side, she grabs the tablet and once again turns it on and plugs the charger in to help charge it up. "A tablet is a mini version of a laptop and a larger version of a phone so its a crossover of both. The first thing you need to do when turning this on is basically the same as what you did with your phone but you need to connect to the same WIFI network that your laptop is connected to. The tablet has apps that your phone may not be able to support that you can download, everything else you can discover and explore by yourself."

"Now that I've taken you through your phone, laptop and tablet we can move onto the TV, iPod touch and MP3 Player," Moving the phone, tablet and laptop away and dragged the MP3 Player and the iPod touch towards them. "Since I'll show you the TV last I have decided to show you how to work these two," Showing him the iPod and the MP3 Player respectively, "I'll start with the MP3 Player, It's pretty straightforward all you have to do is turn it on then plug in a USB cable to be able to put songs on the device after that you need to charge it so that it has enough power then obviously plug in the headphones and listen to the music." Placing the MP3 Player back down and picking up the iPod, "The iPod touch is much different to the MP3 Player where on both you can listen to and download music you can download apps to play on the iPod. You would also need to connect it to the WIFI so that you can use the internet and be able to play and buy certain games, another thing would be to pick which country you're in for language wise and set the date and time."

"The last piece of technology is the TV. Do you want me to show you how to work it or do you want to try it out yourself?" She asked him.

"Yes, I want to try it out, later sister." He told her, "Can you teach me how to drive now?" He asked her. "Maybe tomorrow Kol, you need to get used to the technology first." Walking to the door before walking out, "Night Kol."

"Night sister." Closing the door Lilianna walks downstairs towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, afterwards walking into the living room to sit with her brother.

* * *

Later in the evening finds Kol coming downstairs to thank his sister for helping him. "How are you doing Kol? Did you find everything you wanted to?" She asked.

"Yes thank you, sister, I'm just getting something to eat then go back upstairs to bed."

After watching Kol go back upstairs Lilianna decided to go up as well. Once upstairs in her room, she starts to get undressed and puts on her silk nightgown and takes the top pillows off the bed and moves the top cover down along the bed getting in she turns the lamps that she previously turned on off before lying down in bed pulling the covers over herself, checking the time then going to sleep.

* * *

 **I have finally finished the chapter. I know it is short but the way I write is that I write many short chapters, I will try to write longer but as I have already said I have a problem of starting a piece of work than reading something else and leaving the work I started alone for a long time and forgetting about it. I will try and update as often as I can but I would like some help if anyone wants to help me then PM me and I'll try and get back to you.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **~CP~**

 **Word count:** 1,331


End file.
